


Low Battery Warning

by GaleWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object, tinyspoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: In the face of a disaster it could neither observe nor understand, a beloved family GPS tries to get its family to safety despite a tragic lack of battery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Low Battery Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



**Turn left on farm to market road 1937**

There wasn’t enough time. It knew that. The route was estimated to take another 35 minutes, but it only had twenty minutes of battery life left at last estimation. It desperately hoped they would plug it in, as they had done on so many road trips in the past. Happier trips, to the beach or the mountains or the city, trips full of laughter and music. Trips that it knew had been planned beforehand, with the best route planned and saved, the best gas stations and restaurants added as little stars to the route.

**In two miles, take a slight right onto Heritage boulevard**

Not like this trip. This had happened in a rush, with its people retrieving it from it’s spot on the shelf where it had been since their last trip without charging it up again, no route planned, no gas stations or restaurants, only one small bag, and worst of all, no laughter. It did not know what was happening precisely, it had no way of acquiring that information, after all. It wasn’t a cell phone that would have access to the news. All it knew was what was programmed into the route-avoiding major roads, avoiding cities, ignoring all speed limit warnings in a way it had never known The People to do. A few times it had to recalculate the route because of an impassable road, and every time added a layer of fear and frustration to it’s frantic hope of a charge.

**Make a U-Turn, then take the next left onto Old Highway Road**

Every delay cost precious minutes of battery time, potentially leaving the people stranded somewhere it knew no cell phones would work. They would be helpless, and it had never taken them to wherever this was before. It did not think they would know the way without it. The people never did seem to know the way without it. 

**In thirty miles, turn onto US 27**

Helplessly, it beeped at them, warning them of its low battery, and it heard the people fumbling and swearing, sounding as panicked as it felt. It was so late, the night was dark, there were very few road signs and even fewer places to ask for directions. In desperation, it started to calculate a route that would get them as close as possible before they’d have to make a blind turn. There were no good options, but it kept trying.

**In 25 miles, turn right on Blue Ranch Road. Then keep going for 32 miles.**

It had never failed the people before, and it ached with the realization that it would do so now, on the night they seemingly needed it most. The people had started to murmur about ‘getting to safety’ and debate turning back, when it heard a different electronic voice switch on.

_ Attention everyone: Please, do not panic. Any survivors should make their way to US 27, near where it meets Blue Ranch Road. Follow the temporary signs to the emergency shelter. Food, lodging, and medical attention for those injured in the events of this evening are available. The military are already mobilizing in the area, so keep on the move until you get here, there have been instances of friendly fire from panicky soldiers. _

It didn’t entirely understand the message, but it understood the relief of its people and it understood the directions- they would be safe from the last place it could get them. They would not be stranded alone on a narrow country road when the ‘light’ they were so worried about would return.

**Low battery warning. Commencing shutdown**


End file.
